


And I'll Pluck It From the Sky Just For You

by ravinilla



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Outer Space, Ravi is a motherfuckin Starboy (look what you've done), Star Children - Freeform, non-sexual nudity, so if you gift someone a literal star is that equated to a marriage proposal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravinilla/pseuds/ravinilla
Summary: Maybe Taekwoon has always known Wonsik wasn't human.





	

"Do you wanna see something?" Wonsik suddenly asks. His voice punctures the thick silence around them and it startles Taekwoon just a little, though he hopes his jump hadn't been noticed. He looks owlishly in Wonsik's direction. Wonsik stares back at him intently.

"Hyung," he starts again, "do you wanna see something?"

Taekwoon tilts his head.

"Come with me."

Wonsik stands, dusting off his back and then offering out his hand. Taekwoon glances between Wonsik's face and it, his own tingling with the need to clutch on for dear life. He only tentatively reaches out instead. With the strength of an Adonis, Wonsik pulls him up.

They jump down from the wooden patio and suddenly, Wonsik sets out into a sprint in the tall grass. Taekwoon gasps, nearly stumbling over himself but jumping forward to catch his footing. Despite the bright moon and twinkling stars above, Taekwoon isn't sure how Wonsik can see in the night as they practically fly towards the treeline.

They pass the treeline before Taekwoon can protest— _"You're too careful, hyung!"_ he hears in his head—and he fears tripping over tree roots and forest ground. Wonsik's impossible sure-footing, however, guides him easily with the reassurance that he won't hurt himself on anything. He wonders where they're going; the thickening forest all too quickly shrouds his home behind them.

"Where are we going?" he asks meekly, worry seeped into his tone.

"I won't hurt you," Wonsik replies. "I won't let you get hurt."

Taekwoon bites his lip.

With over-stretching lungs being crushed to their limits and a heart working double-time because of adrenaline and nerves, he's tiring out fast. But Wonsik would never let him get hurt. He trusts Wonsik. He may be a bit weird—other-worldly, even—but he always puts Taekwoon first.

But, "W-Wonsik, please, I'm—" he pants.

"We're almost there, promise!" Wonsik replies, and he doesn't sound anywhere close to breathless.

They must've run an eternity before Wonsik finally begins to slow. Taekwoon's leg muscles burn and scream at his mushy mind; he's ready to clock out. Wonsik guides him a little further until the treeline breaks again.

Taekwoon gasps, exhaustion forgotten. The revealed clearing is lined by tall trees that reach up into the sky for a sun that abandoned them, as if they want the moon to take its place and feed them. They prickle at the dark violet peppered with diamonds, shining the brightest Taekwoon has ever seen—he didn't even know it was possible for stars to illuminate like this.

The smell of pine scratches at his nostrils and he hardly pays attention to Wonsik until he begins to strip.

"Wh-What are you doing!" he worries, quickly covering his eyes.

"Hyung, no, watch!" Wonsik almost begs. "Please, you have to see me."

Taekwoon's hands tremble in front of his eyes; apprehension and fear are tight in his nerves because he's so far out of his comfort zone. With reluctance, he peeks through his fingers, only to yelp at seeing Wonsik's bare backside. He clamps down on his bottom lip to smother the hesitance so he can force his hands away from his face; he should at least _try_ what Wonsik wants so badly to show him.

Wonsik smiles over his shoulder at him a bright and exciting thing and then turns towards the pond center of the clearing. Taekwoon follows in a worried step forward.

"You don't know how deep it is," he cries, eyes beginning to burn.

"That doesn't matter," Wonsik laughs, continuing without a care in the world.

Just as Taekwoon is going to rush to stop him, Wonsik steps into the pond— _onto_ it. The calm water is solid under his feet; he walks on it as if it were frozen. Awed and terrified, Taekwoon cuts short, stinging eyes wide enough to pop from his skull.

The starlight above shines brighter than before, blindingly so; the way it gleams on Wonsik's skin makes it look like it was crafted of the stars themselves. Taekwoon rubs at his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming or not. Every inch of Wonsik's skin shimmers and the moon bathes him in such a radiant sheen that it could be nothing more than a mirage.

All Taekwoon's breath leaves his lungs. "Y-You . . . You're . . ."

Again, Wonsik beams over his shoulder and pure joy is alight in his sparkling eyes. "Here, you try!" he beckons. "But you need to take off your clothes first."

Heat floods Taekwoon's face at the thought and he wraps his arms around himself in embarrassment. "B-But . . . I'm not like you . . ." Not that he knows exactly what Wonsik _i_ _s—_ what can walk on water and shine like the stars?

Wonsik turns around and Taekwoon has to cover his face up all over again. "I promise," he says, "it's okay. You can do it."

Taekwoon peeks through his fingers like a child. Wonsik stares at him with such earnest that it would be a shame to let him down just because he's horribly flustered.

He's not sure what else compels him—Wonsik's astonishing, baffling beauty or maybe he wants to feel it for himself—but his trembling fingers reach for the hem of his shirt and then pull it over, exposing his pale skin to the night air. His eyes widen at the sight of his arms beginning to shimmer under the moonlight.

"Wh-Wha—"

"You're doing it!" Wonsik cheers, hopping.

Shock is too locked into Taekwoon's system for embarrassment to stay set, and his pants are shucked off next. The revealed skin takes on a glowing glaze, blessed by gods themselves. He spins around excitedly in his spot, mesmerized as light refracts off of him.

He looks to Wonsik, his face reflecting the joy on the other's. Wonsik is laughing brightly, absolutely delighted, and he quickly shakes his hair out like a wet dog.

"Your hair!" Taekwoon exclaims, pointing with a rounded mouth.

Wonsik pulls at a lock expectantly, eyes lighting up even more at the sight of it glowing white. "It's happening!" He's almost vibrating with excitement. "C'mon, c'mon, you gotta hurry!" He motions at Taekwoon's underwear.

Some shyness and nerves return because Taekwoon still isn't sure what Wonsik is _going on_ about—but he seems so excited and he is so beautiful, still stealing Taekwoon's breath away, so he can't do anything else but join him.

When his last piece of clothing is gone, Taekwoon's first step up to the shoreline is wobbly. The water grazes his toes as a hint that it wants nothing more than to pull him under; and surely if he tries to step on top of it like Wonsik is doing, his foot will only go right through.

"I-I—I can't." he whimpers, taking a step back.

Wonsik shakes his head. "You have to. Please, hyung? For me?" He peek up to the sky, eying the stars with urgency. "Please?"

Why is he so insistent? Taekwoon is merely human and Wonsik is . . . _not._ They aren't the same. Taekwoon will fall through the water.

"I promise, you can do it. Don't think about it, and you can do it."

His insistence wells frustrated tears in Taekwoon's eyes and he clenches them closed, setting his jaw. Why does Wonsik think he can do this? He can't. _He c_ _an't._

"Hey."

Surprised, Taekwoon opens his eyes. Wonsik stands in front of him, apologies written into his expression. "I'm sorry."

Up close, his bronzed skin lined with patterns of stars from up above is even more dazzling. Taekwoon blinks a few times to get his bearings back. Wonsik's warm hand trails down his forearm to gently grasp his wrist.

"I'll help you."

Taekwoon's tears have accidentally spilled over but he nods dumbly. Wonsik steps back.

"Just close your eyes and let me lead, okay?"

"Okay." he whispers. "Okay." He wipes at his face, feeling silly, and then lets his eyes close again.

Wonsik steadily pulls on his wrist until his arm is fully extended. There's no choice but to follow forward. Fright launches his heart into his throat, but instead of his foot going right through the water, it's like he stepped onto midair.

Every horrible feeling comes to a halt. He opens his eyes again and looks down; under their touches is the calm water that reflects the sky, without ripple as if neither of them exist. He feels light as a feather at the sight. Wonsik takes another backwards step.

Dazed in amazement, Taekwoon lets himself be led forward. His brain simply can't process the fact that he's walking on water as if it's normal ground, as if it's the most natural thing in the world for him to be doing. He looks at Wonsik.

Wonsik grins ecstatically, the luster of diamonds reflecting in his dark eyes.

When they finally stop in the middle of the glassy pond, which seems far more vast all around than before, Wonsik looks up into the sky. Taekwoon marvels at his lovely countenance—like he's looking towards home, or a place he so longs to be. Wonsik looks back at him, determined.

"Do you trust me?" he asks.

Taekwoon blinks, caught off guard. "Do I . . ."

"Do you _trust me?"_ he asks again, ardent.

What's he supposed to say? He doesn't _not_ trust Wonsik. There's never been a reason not to trust him, but has there also ever been a reason _to_ trust him. In fact, Taekwoon becomes aware of how out of his depth he is with Wonsik, how he doesn't know a single thing about him. He backtracks on his thoughts from before the forest, when they sat together on his porch and pointed out impossible shapes in the constellations: Wonsik won't hurt him, not ever. He believes that wholeheartedly, as real as the shimmer on the bodies, the vibrant glow from their clasped hands.

He trusts Wonsik.

Wonsik wouldn't hurt him.

He nods.

Wonsik's expression changes as if Taekwoon's response had been the very best thing in his whole life.

"You better hold on tight then, hyung." Wonsik weaves Taekwoon's arms around his waist and a hyper-awareness spreads through Taekwoon at their naked bodies pressing together almost too much. Heat begins to take over his face.

"H-Hold on for wh—"

Before he can finish, the water starts to ripple around them. The entire earth shakes to life, the trees sway back and forth in a synchronized dance only they know, praising the skies that held their life in the stars. The stars shine brighter and brighter, glow spanning so wide that it eats away at the dark violets and indigos. Goosebumps begin to overrun Taekwoon's body at the extraordinary display.

Wonsik's luminous hair flares around him and more swirls, lines, and stars manifest, claiming his skin for their own. It strained Taekwoon's eyes and he's almost afraid that he'll be burned to a crisp, but instead of white-hot pain, a soft warmth envelopes him, the kind one feels when coming home after a long winter's day. It soothes him right down to his core.

"You're so beautiful." he whispers in reverence.

Wonsik, maybe no longer Wonsik, glances down at him with icy, starlit eyes, a grin somehow visible on his face. "No, you're beautiful."

Taekwoon wants to reply, but they're suddenly jerked upwards, so rapid that all their bones should've snapped. Not even able to scream, he keeps his arms circled tight around Wonsik's waist for dear life and screws his eyes shut.

"Hyung," Wonsik's voice sounds fuzzy and distant in his brain. "Hyung, you can open your eyes now."

Taekwoon fervently shakes his head. He's so sure he'll die if he does.

"It's okay."

Gentle fingers grasp his jaw and lift his face.

"Open your eyes."

He does. His eyes flutter open.

He gasps.

They're _surrounded._ An endless sea of stars circle their every side. Taekwoon whips his head from all around—even if he had the rest of eternity to see it, there was no way he'd be able to see all of it. This is a face of the universe he's never known or seen before; home seemed like such a small and faraway place in this moment.

He hardly has the words to speak.

Wonsik's arm is slid securely around his waist, holding him close. "What do you think?" he asks.

Still in utter disbelief, Taekwoon slowly shakes his head. "I. . . It's . . ."

Wonsik laughs a warm sound that soaks into Taekwoon's skin. "Do you like it?"

All he can do was nod stupidly.

Wonsik is even more pleased and nuzzles against his neck and cheek. It brings Taekwoon back to himself and he looks at him—his skin has regained its natural tan, but patterns are still etched into it like ancient runes that gods wrote sacred prophecies on him for safekeeping, and his hair strands still seem spun from the purest, white gold starlight.

"You're still . . ." he breathes, raising a hand to run his fingers through it. It's so _soft._ "Are you human?"

Wonsik laughs again. Maybe it's a little late to be asking that. "You know the answer."

Enchantment with his hair and skin has Taekwoon completely wrapped around him. "You look like a star." he whispers, entranced with tracing a swirl down his cheek with a single finger.

"Close enough."

Taekwoon has to look away from Wonsik's staggering beauty. "Why did you want to show me this?"

The question sobers Wonsik's face just a little, smile faltering. "I . . . There wasn't a lot of time left." he says.

"Time?"

"For me."

"You?"

Wonsik sighs, but his face picks up a little more. "You should talk this much all the time."

Taekwoon can't stop himself from pinching him in the arm. He whines playfully. "Time for what?"

"I . . . I was being called home." he explains. "They were calling me." He looks wistfully to the stars, eyes dimming unnaturally. Taekwoon thinks that if his eyes went completely dark, he might die.

"Who?"

"The stars. They're my family. They want me home."

Taekwoon wants nothing more at that moment than to wipe the somberness from his face and return his radiant smile to where it belongs.

"So you have to leave?" he asks, trying not to sound unhappy. "And you wanted to show me . . . ?"

Wonsik turns back to him, determined. "I wanted you to see this. To know what it's like. I wanted you to _feel_ this with me. Just one time . . ." His next laugh is tinged with bitterness. "Actually, I'm kinda breaking some rules by doing this. Humans aren't allowed out here like this. I'm sure I'll be made an exception with a little slap on the wrist." He winks.

A blush tickled at Taekwoon's cheeks. "I . . ." He looks to the expanse of glittering stars again, eternal in their spread. "Thank you. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Wonsik chuckles, and Taekwoon turns back to him. "Not for me." He shakes his head. Taekwoon tilts his in confusion. "It's you. I've seen so many things, but it's you, hyung. You're the most beautiful being in existence."

Taekwoon doesn't have a chance to sputter or refute because Wonsik's tender hold is on his jaw again and he presses their lips together. There's such compassion in the way Wonsik kisses him, like anymore and he might accidentally crush Taekwoon. His wide eyes close in a new bliss and he kisses back, sliding his arms around Wonsik's inscribed neck.

There it is again—the warmth of coming home, filling Taekwoon's lungs, flooding through his veins, blanketing him all the way to his fingertips. It feels perfect, _right._

When Wonsik unfortunately pulls back—it seems like far too soon—Taekwoon is breathless with rosy cheeks and pinked lips.

"I've always wanted to do that." Wonsik murmurs almost shyly, sliding his fingers along Taekwoon's hairline.

"Thank you." Taekwoon blurts.

"For what?"

"For showing me this. It's more than I could've ever dreamed of."

"Heh." Wonsik lets out. "I could say the same thing about you."

He's going to continue, but a chime sounded off in Taekwoon's head and they both stop. By the way Wonsik's face falls, it means something.

"It's time . . . You have to go."

"Me? I thought you had to go home." he asks, confused.

Wonsik shakes his head, simpering. "Taekwoon . . . I'm already home."

There's no room for Taekwoon to reply. Wonsik presses a last, soft kiss to his forehead and then simply . . . lets go.

Taekwoon's scream catches painfully in his throat.

He begins to plummet down, limbs drawn out in front of him as he falls backwards. Wonsik's figure shrinks into the ocean of stars, smaller and smaller until it's nothing but the brightest twinkle. Taekwoon doesn't have time to think about that as his stomach folds in on itself, freezing air slicing against his back, more being sucked from his exhausted lungs.

He's going to die. He plunges at faster and faster speeds, ones that will ensure he won't survive this. Time suspends because he can't tell how long it goes on, but it's an endless terror of existence, knowing this is the last part of his life he'll ever live.

_Calm down._

A soothing voice graces up in his ear canal.

_It's okay._

It triggers his pounding heart into steadily beginning to find its normal pace. He's still dropping, but the voice had pacified some of his dread.

The sky begins to morph into something more familiar—dark violet, only the stars aren't as luminescent as they were before. They're still plentiful, but have more numbers than shine. He'll hit the ground soon. It'll be over. It will end.

His peripherals show him just a single glance of the pine treetops, but they're still and low, having bowed under the moon's glory and calmed their unruliness. The moon must be happy to be free from being devoured. Overhead, he's able to catch a glimpse of a shooting star darting down from the sky sea.

After passing the trees, he meets with the water. It isn't a slam. It isn't bone-shattering. His body doesn't burst apart on impact. It's only falling into the water, a soft splash. It engulfs him like a freshly-laundered blanket.

Darkness.

And then, he opens his eyes.

☆

Taekwoon sits up with a start. Dizzy and frantic, he glances around; it's his room, and morning light shines rays through the pulled curtains. He looks down at his blanket— _yes, his blanket_ —warm and pooled around his waist.

Raising his trembling hands, he scrutinizes his skin and palms for any trace of the markings he'd seen before— _before._ Before, when? In a dream? A hallucination? Fever dream? He doesn't feel sick. He doesn't remember getting sick. His eyes trail up his arms. There's nothing there, no remnants of star shine.

He raises weak fingers to his lips. They feel . . . normal. At least, he thinks so. He closes his eyes and tries to recall; it takes a moment, but there it is: a warm feeling of assurance and safety.

_It wasn't a dream._

Quickly, he pulls out of bed and begins searching the house. Both his parents worked in the morning and if his brain isn't failing him, the day is Sunday. They aren't around. He scours every nook and cranny for evidence that his mind hadn't fabricated such a fantastic dream.

He searches and searches, but there's nothing. He finally finds himself standing, forlorn, on the wooden porch, gazing longingly to the forest. He wants to go—but no. If it was a dream, then he needs to let it go. He wasn't a child anymore.

The realization doesn't stop dejection from weighing down his shoulders as he steps with a heavy heart back inside his house. He trudges to his room and then plops back down on his bed, wishing he'd never woken up to begin with. That falling sensation had been the worst . . .

As soon as he flops down, a tinkling noise makes him shoot right back up. He gazes alertly around the room—until something's glisten catches the corner of his eye. He looks to his nightstand.

At the corner is a mason jar, larger than average, covered with a silky mesh that's decorated with glitter and star-shaped silver confetti, and tied with a silver ribbon around the rim. His eyes widen—it definitely hadn't been there the day before. That isn't the most interesting part: inside of the mason jar is an impossibility, the shining, brilliant light of a _star._

Taekwoon's breath is stolen.

Hurried, Taekwoon picks it up, having to wrap both his arms around it to carry, and then sprints through the house while trying not to trip over his feet. He breaks free of his front door and jumps over the porch, landing on the soft, tall grass.

With bright eyes, he looks up to the vibrant blue sky, eyes searching for something they won't be able to see during the day—he searches anyway.

Then, there it is: a star glimmering so bright that it shone past the veil of sunlight to greet him. His arms wind tighter around the jar as emotion swells through him, burning his nose and tightening his throat.

With watery, curved eyes he says, "Come back to me soon."

By the way the daylight star sparkles, Taekwoon doesn't have a single doubt he'll see Wonsik again.

**Author's Note:**

> I created this back in August after being inspired by another fic on AO3. The only problem is, it's been so long that I can't remember which fic it was! It was originally going to be a nonsensical drabble, maybe only a couple hundred words, but yall can see how that worked out. I hope it was as beautiful to read as it was to write!


End file.
